


Its His Life, Now

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Art Works [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Reverse Bang Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Art for the Every Fandom Reverse Big Bang





	Its His Life, Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkbenjamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/gifts).

Story link here: [It's His Life Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304079)


End file.
